Retorno de la Oscuridad
by Sery Taisho de Tetsuya
Summary: Sesshomaru la tomó de la mano, pero ella seguía evitándolo. –No me vestiré de Santa Claus como para que llegues tarde. –Tranquilo, regresaré.–Sonrió Kagome, cerrando la puerta. Entonces, hasta encontrarla, ella se habría convertido en una mentirosa. Por afirmar que regresaría, cuando, tal vez, no regresaría nunca.
1. Chapter 1

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**Principalmente a Kami―sama por la inspiración. A mi shensual e increíble Beta Reader Cecil Pierce por su fantástica ayuda.**

**DEDICATORIAS:**

**Este es mi primer fanfic, sí, eso lo aclaré un montón de veces en las actualizaciones de su primera versión; sin embargo, aparte de ustedes, queridísimos lectores/as (No se pongan celositos/as) este fanfic va dedicado a mi principal autora favorita, por quien inicie en FF: Breen Martinez. Y en segunda, a las integrantes del Gazziero―Gumi. Y a todos, espero que lo disfruten.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko―sensei. Historia creada sin ánimos de lucro.**

**PALABRAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Muy bien… ok, no tengo palabras mayores… ni menores… ni pan.**

**¡Admiren la nueva versión de "Retorno de la Oscuridad"! Aspiro a que vean esto como yo: "Una historia nueva", tiene la misma esencia, va por el mismo rumbo; solo intenté mejorarlo. Espero que la disfruten mucho, mucho, mucho.**

* * *

...

* * *

**_Summary:_****_ ―Tal vez regrese temprano. Concluyó ella. Él la tomo de la mano, pero ella seguía evitándolo. ―No me vestiré de Santa Claus como para que llegues tarde. ―Tranquilo, regresaré. Sonrió, cerrando la puerta. Y ese había sido el error más grande que Sesshomaru Taisho pudo haber cometido en toda su existencia: Dejarla ir en noche buena, sin exigirle una explicación._**

* * *

**CAPITULO UNO.**

**.**

**MORIR POR TI.**

.

Nadie en sus cinco sentidos caminaría por esas calles, no en soledad, no en penumbra, no sabiendo que la muerte rondaba demasiado cerca. Pero no, ella no, tal vez no en sus cinco sentidos... un sexto sentido la hacía mantenerse alerta, tal vez por eso era diferente y se aventuraba... debía hacerlo.

_._

―** ¿Vas a salir? ―preguntó el ambarino desde el pórtico, cruzado de brazos en claro desacuerdo.**

_._

Nadie caminaría por esas calles... no sabiendo que la muerte tomaba la forma de tres espectros, con exactas 24 extremidades y quién sabe, un lindo y sarcástico trato antes de matar…nadie llegaría a atreverse a pensar siquiera en guiarlos hasta su propia posición, pero ella esta vez no se aventuraba, la terquedad que la caracterizaba, la fuerza de su voluntad y el amor por él, le permitían seguir adelante.

.

**Se detuvo en seco ****―No le veo nada de malo ―respondió, contrariándolo.― ¿Por qué no podría salir en noche buena?** **―y bajando aún más su rostro, llevó sus manos tras la espalda, meciéndose sobre sus pies―Será solo un ratito… espero…―susurró.**

**Por alguna razón, él comenzaba a molestarse… ¿o era preocupación? Bajó sus manos y acortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos, deslizando su mano por el brazo de la joven, acariciándolo, estudiando y memorando nuevamente sus reacciones; sabía que ella estaba atenta pero por alguna razón, ahora no enfrentaba su mirada.**

**.**

El correr por las sombras de aquellos espectros la puso aún más alerta, más no por ello detuvo su andar y no dudó un segundo en templar su arco luego de sacar una de sus flechas, por supuesto, sin delicadeza alguna, no que merecieran esos bastardos.

Oscuridad, frio, soledad... todo eso emanaba de aquel callejón, de aquella noche... estos sentimientos que intentaban ofuscarla sin lograrlo, ya que el amor, la fidelidad, la sinceridad y la pureza que de ella emanaba lo impedía...

_._

…_Era definitivo…_

_._

**Encontró la mano de la joven sacerdotisa y la alzó hasta su rostro, depositando un beso sobre ella, justo sobre el anillo para luego entrelazarla con la suya.**

**Sin embargo, al querer alzar su rostro para advertir sobre cualquier cosa que la preocupara, ella fue más hábil… atrapando sus labios y no tuvo más opción que entregarse a ello.**

**.**

…_El mundo debía deshacerse de ella._

_._

**―Tendrás un tiempo límite ―confirmo él, con toda confianza. No aceptaría un _no_ por respuesta.**

**― ¿Cuánto? ―suspiró ella con fingida molestia…anhelaba que fuera suficiente para que su amado jamás se diera por enterado.**

**―Te vas sin avisar, sin descubrirme el lugar a donde te diriges, ¿y piensas que voy a revelarte algo tan _mínimo_ como eso? ―continuó queriendo ver su rostro de nuevo… pero ella aun no le veía.**

**.**

Se detuvo en un punto fijo, no por duda, no por miedo... es que ya era hora.

_._

**―Mou, que eres malo ―chilló ella, golpeando levemente el pecho del ambarino.**

**―Te casaste conmigo ―contraatacó él. **

**―Grr ―fingió molestia―. No me lo recuerdes ―y cruzándose de brazos, le dio la espalda, haciendo pucheros.**

**Fue entonces cuando Kagome pudo escuchar una de esas escasas risas. Todo valdría la pena y ella lo sabía.**

**.**

Aquí es, pensó. Y sin más, mantuvo su posición de ataque aun con su arco y flechas.

Se dejó llevar por los recuerdos; sabía que eso los atraería hacia ella…

.

_La imagen de su hermano mayor, sus ojos tan iguales a los suyos, sonriéndole._

_La imagen de su pantera Yōkai junto a ella en las mañanas._

_Recordó esos hermosos ojos ambarinos, su porte y seriedad... El rostro de su amado observando el horizonte._

_…_

_Solo así, fue como todos sus sentimientos llegaron a flor de piel y dejo escapar sus lágrimas._

_._

_._

**_Cielos_****, como amaba a ese hombre; volteándose de nuevo, escondió su mirada en el pecho de Sesshōmaru, abrazándolo fuertemente.**

―**Neh, Sesshōmaru, si se acabará el tiempo ¿qué tan rápido irías a buscarme? ―cuestionó esperanzada, no es que fuera pesimista… pero ser inmensamente optimistas en un momento como aquel, era esperar demasiado.**

**Entonces, ambos cuerpos se tensaron: uno, esperando la respuesta. El otro… procesando la pregunta.**

**Ella rogaba internamente a gritos por una respuesta. Sesshōmaru iría a buscarla ¿verdad?**

―**Tan rápido que… ni siquiera notarias mi ausencia ―fue su seca respuesta.**

**.**

**.**

Todo venía siendo por él, solo por él. Por su amado, por sus besos, su sonrisa y sus caricias, por sus respuestas en monosílabos que solo ella entendía, por el amor que le profesaba con una sola mirada.

Fue entonces cuando algo la empujó a la pared y solo de ella pudo emerger un grito desgarrador, tanto como para hacer eco en todo el diámetro que se podía hallar. Pero lo suficiente para satisfacer el ego del espectro.

Y el dolor también fue suficiente, tanto como para ella reconocer que ese maldito Yōkai espectral había insertado en su cuerpo cinco de sus extremidades...

Reconoció como en ese cuerpo no habían una, sino tres bocas más: dos en el lugar donde suponía estaban los ojos, la nariz y la boca, la otra donde cualquiera creería que se había encontrado la frente, y el líquido espeso y negro que emanaba de ellas, supuso que era su repugnante saliva.

―P...por...que... n-no lo en-ti-tiendo...―murmuró ella con dolor y angustia, mas no dejaría de lado la decisión de dar su vida por la de él.

―Porque...―dijo la primera de las bocas.

―...Hay cosas que...―expresó la segunda.

―...No están destinadas a ser...―culminó la tercera.

.

Y toda ella se llenó de llanto y perturbación.

.

**Kagome en realidad sabía lo que aquello significaba…**

_._

_¿Que no estaba destinado a ser? ¿Nada de lo que habían pasado juntos, valía la pena como para que el destino lo aceptara?_

Y su llanto se incrementó, lágrimas que fluían aquella mirada color chocolate; mas, eran lagrimas que no quebrantaban la decisión de dar su vida.

_¿Su amor no podía ser? ¿Porque?, _sollozaba en su mente_._

_._

**_Sesshōmaru siempre estaría allí para ella, y aunque hubiese distancia… él se encargaría de que esta pasase totalmente desapercibida._**

**_._**

El asunto no era sencillo, Kagome no podía simplemente matarlo e irse, ese Yōkai espectral pertenecía a uno de los altos mandos del inframundo, exactamente, a aquellos mandos que gobiernan sobre las almas de los Yōkai que habitan el mundo de los humanos, que clasifican las almas de los hanyou. Y este en especial, quería el alma del amado de esta chica, quería el alma del poderoso Lord del Oeste, al el gran Inu―Yōkai... el alma de Sesshōmaru.

Este Yōkai espectral tenía en sus manos el destino de este poderoso ser y si ella lo mataba, este al partir al inframundo, inevitablemente, Sesshōmaru también partiría... sin un seguro boleto de regreso. La única forma era una vida de mayor valor y que mejor que una miko con tan gran poder, una ex-portadora de la Shikon no Tama (en su tiempo) y aun mayor... los mejores sentimientos creados, hechos toda una mujer... ella, la gran miko Kagome, Higurashi Kagome.

Ella no había dicho nada, su amado prefería morir a que ella misma lo hiciera, pero ya creía que era hora de protegerlo a él. La única forma de vivir y de que él viviera, era que aquel Yōkai la matara y ella pudiera volver a revivir... pero aun sería tarde. Nadie, ni aun Sesshōmaru, llegaría a tiempo como para resucitarla con Colmillo Sagrado. Para ese entonces, el Yōkai―espectro la estaría confinando en lo más recóndito del infierno.

―Estás...

―...Lista...

―...ya...―afirmaron las tres bocas.

A decir verdad, nunca fueron tres Yōkai diferentes, solo eran tres almas demoniacas en un solo cuerpo… y uno nada lindo a decir verdad.

―..¿V-vi-v-vi...ra? ―Preguntó aun incrédula.

―Si...

―...Así...

―...Será―contestaron.

Ella sonrió y asintió con lágrimas mientras toda su vida, sus aventuras, sus amigos, su familia... su... amor por él e incluso él mismo... pasaron por su ojos con una rapidez muy distinguible...

―_Muy bien ―_escuchó decir al unísono y apretó el arco blanco que, curiosamente, él le había regalado.

_._

_._

**―En ese caso… ―se separó de él, fijando su vista en la puerta. Si fallaba en evitar la mirada del ambarino, seguro que se enteraría de sus pensamientos, de lo que haría.**

.

Un rugido.

Un objeto estrellando_ algo _contra la pared.

.

―**Tal vez regrese temprano ―concluyó ella.**

**Él la tomó de la mano, pero ella seguía evitándolo.**

―**No me vestiré de _Santa Claus _como para que llegues tarde ―confirmó molesto.**

**―Sí, si ―respondió ella, en una suave risa.**

**Y soltándose de su agarre, intentó cruzar la puerta… entonces, por alguna razón, Sesshōmaru comenzó a extrañarla inmensamente, la tomó nuevamente del brazo. Iba a hablar cuando…**

.

Un imperceptible gemido de dolor.

Y un_ te amo, _como sus últimas palabras…

_._

―**Tranquilo, regresaré **―**sonrió al tiempo en el que ladeaba su cabeza hacia él, cerrando la puerta.**

* * *

_Aún no sé por qué demoré tanto en traerla de vuelta._

* * *

¿Qué si existían yōkais en el país? Si, si existían.

Pero en la imaginación humana, en el corazón de un ser similar no cabría el sentimiento de apuro que cubría la brisa inexplicable y la extremadamente rápida sombra que recorría los parques a esas horas de la noche.

_._

**― ¿Alguien ha visto a Rin? ―exclamó InuYasha ― ¡Rin, ayúdame con el postre!** **―pero no obtuvo respuesta, nadie la había visto desde hacía algunas horas.**

**Sesshōmaru comenzaba a hastiarse, ella aun no regresaba y casi sería la una.**

**.**

_¡¿Cómo no había ido por ella temprano, a la hora?!_

_._

**Si, había caído ante un _nada común baile erótico _de su pareja, la cual, no perdiendo la oportunidad lo hizo prometer llevar el traje de _Santa Claus_** **y actuar como tal en la noche de navidad. Pero ella no estaba y eso le molestaba.**

**Ahora "festejaban" tradicionalmente, como ella lo había planeado con anterioridad.**

.

...A su rapidez, se apreciaban aquellos botines negros de seda, un hakama blanco contra el que, de vez en cuando chocaban pequeñas hojas e incluso parte de arbustos, muy rápidamente. Por aparte de estas dos prendas, en la parte superior solo llevaba su estola y un ligero kosode blanco... su cabello blanco platinado se extendía hacia atrás por causa del viento, cabello que naturalmente le llegaba incluso hasta más encima de sus rodillas pero que iba bien recogido en una coleta alta; sus ojos como de oro fundido intentaban demostrar su frialdad para resguardar dentro de sí y para sí mismo, la preocupación y el desespero que lo embargaba.

.

**―Aparentas diecinueve años y pareces un perrón por sacrificar ―se burló InuYasha.**

―**Iré por ella ―murmuró Sesshōmaru enojado, tomó su espada y saltó al primer piso.**

―** ¿Q-que quieres decir? ―preguntó Rin, angustiada.**

―** ¡Al fin apareces! ¡Ayúdame con el postre! ―exclamó InuYasha contento, aun no comprendiendo la situación, pero al ver la renuencia de Sesshōmaru ante la pregunta de su hermana y, a su hermana misma… reaccionó.**

**.**

Pero ahora era esto lo que le importaba, el cómo iba a toda prisa, a todo y mucho más que daban sus piernas.

.

― **¡¿Cómo que Kagome aún no llega?! ―grito Rin al borde del llanto.**

**Sesshōmaru, abriendo los ojos de par en par, salió rápidamente en su búsqueda.**

**.**

Iba por _ella._

Se detuvo en seco, era un gran playón solitario, oscuro y vacío. Llevó su mano derecha hasta el mango de su espada, aun con el porte tan aristocrático que lo distinguía a kilómetros, aun con esa frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

Una mujer de cabellos plateados, largos hasta sus rodillas, con una extraña joya adherida a su frente, vestida de un kimono totalmente azul oscuro y una serpiente blanca que rodeaba su cuello, para luego alzarse en su hombro,... era quien ahora obstaculizaba su paso.

―Tsubaki―mencionó el taiyōkai, mordazmente.

Ella enseguida captó la indirecta, con solo mencionar su nombre entendía la orden de quitarse de su camino e incluso la amenaza adjunta de morir si no lo hacía.

―No lograras nada, mi Lord―respondió ella con sencillez, aunque intentaba que fuese imperceptible su preocupación por _aquel asunto_.

El Taiyōkai solo entre cerró el ojo molesto y dispuesto a atacar...

―Sin mí, no va a saber que fue de ella―comentó de nuevo la sacerdotisa oscura.

Y él detuvo sus movimientos enseguida.

―No tienes derecho a dejarme en una absurda intriga―espetó él, muy molesto. Aunque su rostro aún se viera apacible―. No veo las intenciones de tus palabras ―dijo de nuevo, lo que menos quería era más gente involucrada, y no porque temiera por la seguridad de alguien, es solo que no los creía dignos de su situación, estando de más decir que no confiaba en nadie.

―Lo sabe... ―habló ella, acariciando la cabeza de su serpiente y secando una lagrima que anteriormente había resbalado por su mejilla, sorprendiéndolo. Aunque este no lo demostró―...Sígame―concluyó la mujer, mientras esperaba a que él llegara hasta donde ella misma estaba y comenzaban a caminar.

Tsubaki lo sabía muy bien: no era digna de ordenar o pedir y luego darle la espalda al gran yōkai.

.

―_Ella vino a mí, juntas enfrentamos hace varios días a un Yōkai guardián de los altos mandos del inframundo, venia por usted y era inevitable su partida ―relató con voz suave._

_Él solo estaba atento a su relato._

_._

Cruzaron tantas avenidas que solitarias estaban, no solo por las altas horas de la noche, sino que también, los instintos de todos y cada uno de los humanos que presagiaban mejor la protección momentánea de sus hogares. Si no estaba por demás decir que reciente comenzaba a nevar.

.

―_Él le explicó que si moría, mi Lord también partiría sin remedio, entonces solo pidió un alma a cambio, pero la importunó diciéndole que, su alma por desprender tanta energía buena estorbaba, así que a cambio, aceptaría la suya por... por tu alma ―sollozó._

.

Los copos de nieve bajaban tan lento como en una reciente noche de navidad, solo que esta no lo era, no para él, no si _ella_ no estaba a su lado.

Y pensó en el deseo que su amada le había revelado hacia tan solo unas semanas, cuando al fin parecía que habían logrado algo de paz:

.

**_"Vuelve por mí..."_**

_._

_Admiró los copos de nieve que caían y continúo con su relato: ―El yōkai desapareció entonces y quedamos solas, la tomé de las manos y le dije que hallaría la forma, pero entonces me prohibió palabras por decir y recuerdos por memorar... y solo me dijo que disfrutaría el tiempo necesario―y bajó su mirada._

Se detuvieron a la esquina del callejón, de aquella maldita y oscura calle que estaba impregnada de su olor, del olor de su sangre, deteniéndolo en seco, esta vez su rostro no pudo ocultar la sensación de la sorpresa, al ver como los enfoques de traslucidos demonios del tamaño de un duende, salían de allí decepcionados para desaparecer al instante... y por un momento deseo no amarla tanto, no amarla con tanto fervor... aunque se arrepintió al instante.

.

―_Ella... vino a enfrentarlo, a darle al yōkai espectro lo que le había pedido, y se lo entregó con toda decisión y devoción ―concluyó Tsubaki, bajando su mirada triste mientras llegaban a la esquina del callejón._

_Tsubaki apreció su sorpresa y no evitó que sus propias lágrimas surcaran su rostro, la serpiente el abrazo aún más. También apreció la ilusión de aquellos pequeños yōkai a quienes conocía como esbirros del infierno, los que se llevaban el alma de los humanos al otro mundo... no habían podido encontrar el alma de ella, y sonrió, camuflando nuevamente su rostro._

_._

Dobló aquella esquina y el olor de la sangre lo inundó, vio al fondo la gran figura estática de un horrible yōkai, ¿veinte extremidades? tal vez más... reconocieron por primera vez que alguien pudo tener el control sobre su vida, su alma demoniaca y en un segundo estuvo frente a ese demonio, que ahora era estatua, destruyéndolo con furia.

― ¿Porque no mencionó nada? ¿Tan poco se creía? ―continuó él, mientras terminaba de hacer polvo lo que restaba de la estatua.

―Porque se creía lo suficiente es porque cedió su vida, mi Lord ―contestó Tsubaki tras él.

Ella no se atedia a entrar demás, sabía lo que había pasado y a pesar de todo le dolía, le dolía mucho no tener a su adorada prima, a la chica que la salvó de ser una miko oscura, y aunque aún tratara con esa clase de poder, la trataba como a su igual y la amaba, por eso la extrañaba... ahora todo dependía de él...

El taiyoukai solo giró sobre sus talones hasta la pared y notó una enorme mancha de sangre desde la parte superior que aun escurría hasta el piso, la sangre aun derramada no había cesado de bajar, la muerte no era reciente pero si lo suficiente para dejar el estrago bien hecho. Pasó uno de sus dedos por el sitio, luego su mano entera embadurnándola de la sangre, de _su _sangre, para luego dirigir la mirada al suelo, junto al manchón que se extendía por el frio pavimento, un objeto que ahora cubría la nieve... el arco, _SU_ arco, el arco que él mismo se había tomado la _molestia_ de fabricar para _ella_, roto a la mitad y también sucio de sangre...

Una lágrima que solo la nieve pudo ver, resbaló por su mejilla.

―Cedió... su vida... ―dijo aun incrédulo.

―Así es...―tragó fuerte ella, aunque una pregunta con un tono que jamás creyó escuchar la interrumpió.

― ¿...Por... mi...? ―sí, su tono estaba a punto de quebrarse, aunque su orgullo no lo permitía, comenzaba a perder ante el dolor de haberla perdido.

―...Si...―continuó ella pausadamente.

Pero el siguió en el recuerdo de cuando _ella_ le pedía su deseo, el deseo que supuso cumplir esa maldita noche de _navidad_...

**_...No permitas que me vaya._**

―Por mí...―susurró al viento―. Concederé tu deseo...―dijo, aunque Tsubaki no sabía a lo que se refería, tuvo una leve esperanza a lo que alguna vez acordó con su adorada prima.

_...Mi amada, Kagome..._

_._

**Entonces, hasta encontrarla, ella se habría convertido en una mentirosa. Por afirmar que regresaría, cuando, tal vez, no regresaría nunca.**

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Oh, bueno... es que no resistí al estreno. Con un día de anticipación, puedo asegurarles con entera confianza que este fic será actualizado a dos días por medio. Aja, soy malísima. Ceci es testigo, digo, es mi Beta... pero ella no puede entregar spoilers... (Se ríe) Ella tampoco sabe que fue lo que le sucedió a Rin... y aún no sabe que pasara al final. Que puedo decir, aunque revise mis historias, creo que es por la forma en la que escribo. No me gusta dejar predecir nada.**

**Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado muchisisisisisisimo; por otro lado, aunque no tengan cuenta en FanFiction, pueden dejar reviews, y los que tienen cuenta ¡También! Los esperare con ansias; Total, si quieren respuestas mas "personalizadas" en mi Profile tienen el link de mi facebook.**

**ADVERTENCIA: los One―shots, el Fanfic de "Ángel, corazón de tormenta" y la adaptación "Climax Deseado" serán estrenados este lunes 31 de Marzo.**

**Les quiere Mucho:**

**Sery Taisho de Tetsuya**


	2. Dedícame tu tiempo

**DEDICATORIAS:** Este es mi primer fanfic, sí, eso lo aclaré un montón de veces en las actualizaciones de su primera versión; sin embargo, aparte de ustedes, queridísimos lectores/as (No se pongan celositos/as) este fanfic va dedicado a mi principal autora favorita, por quien inicie en FF:**Breen Martinez. **Y en segunda, a las integrantes del Gazziero―Gumi. Y a todos, espero que lo disfruten**.**

**DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko―sensei. Historia creada sin ánimos de lucro.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**: Principalmente a Kami―sama por la inspiración. A mi shensual e increíble Beta Reader**Cecil Pierce**por su fantástica ayuda. Tambien a:

_**Claudia Gazziero**_

_**Faby Sama**_

_**Yesenia Hernandez**_

_**Bastard Tendencies**_

_**Breen Martinez**_

_**Icecream Kuraki**_

_**Marlene Vasquez**_

_**Caro-11**_

_**Cecil Pierce.**_

Sus comentarios son muy … ¡Regonitos!

**PALABRAS DE LA AUTORA**: Muy bien… ok, no tengo palabras mayores… ni menores… ni pan. ¡Admiren la nueva versión de "**Retorno de la Oscuridad"**! Aspiro a que vean estocomo yo: "Una historia nueva", tiene la misma esencia, va por el mismo rumbo; solo intenté mejorarlo. Espero que la disfruten mucho, mucho, mucho.

Aclarando algunas cosas pequeñitas, para evitar confusiones:

**Negrita**: una escena diferente a la actual (Similar a un "flash back")

_Cursiva:_ Introducciones cortas de las percepciones del personaje.

Los pensamientos de los personajes estarán debidamente aclarados en la historia. Disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

**CAPITULO DOS**

**DEDÍCAME**** TU TIEMPO**

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, definitivamente lo que menos quería ahora era pensar. Necesitaba matar algo, alguien... ¡Lo que sea! ¡Lo que sea que lo sacara de esa maldita monotonía! Aunque él la había marcado como suya, nunca había encontrado su cuerpo, solo sangre escurriendo por aquella pared había quedado. Inclusive una mitad del arco que ella había poseído también había desaparecido junto al carcaj y las flechas mismas.

La maldita Tsubaki ocultaba algo más, y odiaba no poder saber algo. Sin embargo eso no traería a Kagome con vida… o por lo menos, no a su lado. Colmillo Sagrado no podía hacer nada porque no había cuerpo que revivir, su mayor sorpresa fue haber visto a los esbirros salir sin alma alguna. Y sobre su olor, no había rastro que seguir...porque allí mismo terminaba ella.

_¿Su historia, quizá?_

―Amo ―llamó Jaken, uno de sus más fieles sirvientes―. Touga-sama lo espera en el gran despacho―informó.

Sesshōmaru se levantó de su sitio y se encaminó al despacho, ¿qué querría ahora su padre?

Atravesó el gran salón del castillo sumido en pensamientos. A decir verdad, le tomó unos cuantos minutos atravesar la mitad del palacio del jardín trasero hasta el frente del palacio solo para llegar al despacho que su padre ocupaba.

Touga, había llegado a habitar el palacio de su hijo mientras culminaba su reinado ya que solo quedaban unas pocas semanas para que este fuera coronado rey. Ya de Sesshōmaru dependía coronar o no como reina a la que alguna vez llamo nuera, a Kagome... o, en vista de que ella ya no se encontraba con ellos, con el dolor del alma debía admitir que tendría que coronar a alguna otra, quizá, no tan merecedora de ser la esposa de su hijo; Izayoi, esposa de Touga, madre de Sesshōmaru también estaba preocupada por este hecho, la frialdad que una vez domino a su hijo mayor había sido reemplazada por una calidez realmente sorprendente, para que luego fuera reemplazada por una frialdad aun mayor... todo porque ella había muerto.

InuYasha, en cambio tenia aun un poco de la confianza que su hermano mayor había depositado en él, pues fue por él que el taiyoukai había conocido a Kagome. InuYasha Taishō, un yōkai de cabellera plateada hasta su cintura, ojos ámbar como los de su hermano y su padre, quien la mayor parte del tiempo vestía siempre un haori rojo; había conocido a Kagome hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Gracias a ella había conocido a su única pareja, Kikyō Higurashi, su hermana menor... solo que como ambas venían de un tiempo futuro y mucho tiempo después el pozo se había sellado, dejando a Kikyō en la época actual, el solo supo esperar pacientemente hasta verla nacer, crecer y ser la joven de la cual se había enamorado en la época pasada... confuso, pero sencillo.

Ahora, la chica que consideraba no solo cuñada, sino mejor amiga y una hermana más (Por aparte de Rin, la menor de los Taishō quien había sacado toda la apariencia y actitud de su madre Izayoi: Ojos y cabellos castaños y una pasividad increíble) Había muerto y eso también le había dolido... claro que optó por no decirle nada a Kikyō (esta creía que su hermana aún vivía en la otra época junto a Sesshōmaru)

―Padre ―abrió la puerta. No tomó asiento y siguió de pie tras cerrarla.

―Hijo ―habló el gran Touga. Observando a su hijo, se dio cuenta que las diferencias entre ambos eran sus tonos de piel; en que Sesshōmaru era más blanco y el moreno, en que Sesshōmaru era más frío y el más cálido. Y en que su hijo no tenía familia... y el aún conservaba a la suya. Sacudió internamente esos pensamientos y fue directo al grano―. La ceremonia de coronación se ha adelantado, este viernes te convertirás en el nuevo rey de Sengoku ―dijo sin más.

―Aun sabiendo, padre ―dijo él, con su aura de misterio, aunque se creyó hablar totalmente claro.

― ¿El qué? ―objetó su padre con intriga... intriga de la cual se arrepintió luego de la respuesta de su hijo.

―El que ese mismo viernes, Sengoku no tendrá reina ―frío, mucho más frío que antes. Sería un buen rey, de eso no había duda, ¿pero que era un reino sin corazón?

―Han pasado doce años desde entonces, ni siquiera InuYasha ha podido ver a su prometida. Sin embargo, si quieres, eres libre de elegir ―sugirió Touga intentando llevar el tema de la muerte de Kagome. Por más que se golpeara mentalmente, se le había pasado por alto.

―No soy InuYasha. Y que sepa, siempre he sido libre de elegir ―espetó con frialdad.

―Por decreto, tú eres el siguiente heredero al trono ―Touga se había levantado de su gran sillón de cuero para dirigir sus pasos y su mirada al gran cuadro en el que estaba retratado él, su esposa y sus tres hijos―. Pero por ley debes tener una esposa en cierto lapso de tiempo ―dijo intentando ser cortés –Puedo sugerir que encuentres a una bella doncella, una que creas digna de ti –Comentó; y es que Kagome había sido todo, pero ahora ya no existía… Sesshōmaru merecía a alguien que lo hiciera feliz.

Sin embargo, Sesshōmaru estaba dándole la espalda y con su mano puesta en la perilla dijo:

―Nadie que no sea ella ―neutro, aunque la furia de su mirada solo la sentía la madera de la que estaba fabricada la gran puerta.

―InuYasha será el rey entonces―atacó Touga. ¿Qué no podía entender que lo hacía por su bien?

―InuYasha no está listo para ser rey, y lo sabes ―contestó, aun dándole la espalda. Ambos sabían que tenía la razón

― ¡Sengoku no puede vivir sin reina! ―exclamó su padre, intentando no rayar en lo furioso.

Hubo un corto silencio, el cual fue llenado por el sonido de la perilla al ser girada y una puerta al ser abierta levemente.

―Sengoku no puede siquiera sobrevivir sin rey ―respondió y sabía perfectamente que había dado en el punto exacto.

Dio dos pasos cuando...

―Sesshōmaru ―lo llamó de nuevo. El susodicho se detuvo―. Solo quiero... solo quiero... ―no tenía palabras, una de las pocas veces que le pasaba y preciso tenía que ser con él, con su hijo mayor. Entendía muchas cosas, realmente estaba arrepentido; el protocolo era el protocolo, ni si quiera Sesshōmaru podría pasar sobre él.

―Yo también quería, padre ―y salió sin más.

_Yo también quería. _

Toda la servidumbre se alejaba con nada más presentir que estaba cerca, nadie se atrevía si quiera a dar reverencia en caso de que este se les cruzara por el camino. Sesshōmaru estaba enojado, oh sí, sí que lo estaba.

Rin salió a su encuentro… de hecho, comenzó a seguirlo en lo que duró el trayecto del ambarino mayor.

¿Cómo osaba en pedir semejante cosa? ¿Reemplazar a Kagome? ¡Sandeces! Kagome no era un objeto y heredar el trono de Sengoku no era jugar ajedrez en donde, si pierdes a la reina… cualquier peón lo puede ser.

Golpeó la pared con furia, está bien, no en el término "golpear" exactamente…

–. _No tiene que derretir las paredes si está tan molesto; cómo si no gastara nuestra herencia en reparaciones semejantes –_Concluyó Rin para sí misma y se alejó de su hermano.

Antes de llegar a sus aposentos, regreso su vista al corredor que había sido afectado por su hermano y su semblante cambio… llevo de nuevo su atención al factor que había puesto en alto su marcha: era un cuadro y en él estaba Kagome.

–Tranquila –Sonrió la joven azabache –. Él jamás sería capaz de reemplazarte –Y regalándole una reverencia retomó su marcha.

* * *

_Jamás reemplazaría a Kagome. _

_Sin un cuerpo no hay muerte y sin muerte…_

_Aún hay esperanza. _

* * *

Sesshomaru ingreso a su recamara, deshaciéndose de sus vestiduras por completo optó por una ducha rápida. No quería cerrar los ojos nuevamente, no quería ver algo que no podía alcanzar ni poseer como todo lo demás.

Se vistió de traje formal, solo que esta vez se dio el gusto de dejar su corbata algo floja y su chaqueta sin amarre.

Su puerta sonó. Bufó, para luego pronunciar un seco _adelante._ Era InuYasha.

―Hermano―susurró, pero entró decidido.

Sesshōmaru solo lo observó. Al parecer, su hermano InuYasha también saldría de casa ya que no tenía puesto su haori sino más bien su ropa casual y actual.

―¿Trabajo?―preguntó el ambarino menor. Sesshōmaru solo negó mientras acomodaba algunas cosas―. Distráete un poco, tu longevidad yōkai te hace parecer más joven, _humanamente_ hablando ―dijo mientras se tomaba el _atrevimiento_ de sacar del armario de su hermano algunas prendas.

Sesshōmaru solo negó nuevamente.

―¡Rin!―exclamó de nuevo InuYasha para luego salir corriendo de la habitación. Sin Rin venia, solo significaba una cosa: harían cambiar de ropa a Sesshōmaru y según Sesshōmaru, nadie, con excepción única, lo hacía cambiar de opinión.

InuYasha sabía lo que se avecinaba... ya Sesshōmaru seguro se encontraría molesto... aunque eso sería algo, literalmente nuevo. Un sentimiento diferente a la tristeza siquiera se apoderaba de él.

El mayor solo resopló, aunque casi fue imperceptible, una de las MUY pocas personas a las que se le negaba era a Rin, a su pequeña hermana.

―Fuera de mi vista, saldré como me plazca. A este gran Sesshōmaru nadie le ordena ―habló mordazmente, contra la _niña._

―A este gran Sesshōmaru nadie le ordena―imitó Rin con muecas y una voz rara―. Déjate hermano, vive un poco más, disfruta la cotidianidad por hoy, por ella, a tu modo, pero por ella―. Dijo mientras quitaba con algo de esfuerzo la chaqueta que ahora yacía sobre el cuerpo de su hermano mayor.

―Vete―dijo, quitando la chaqueta de las manos de la niña.

Ella le vio dolida, aunque no era para menos. Solo quedaba una última carta, no por nada estaba allí y aunque la creyeran inocente y _corta en años_ sabía más de lo que su hermano pudiera desear.

Se encaminó lentamente hasta la puerta. Ya habían pasado doce años, ya había pasado suficiente.

Sonrió internamente, tomó la perilla externa de la puerta y mirando a un punto fijo (un cajón donde sabía que su hermano mayor guardaba algunas fotos de _ella_) le dijo sin más.

―Intenta sentir por qué ella quiso irse, descubre que sintió para dejarte así... aunque de todos modos, de ser ella, yo esperaría más de ti, Sesshōmaru Taishō―y cerró la puerta en el acto.

¡Mocosa del infierno! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a usarla a _ella_ en su contra?! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre completo?!

_¿No tiene razón? ... Sesshōmaru._

Y se giró completo por su habitación, sorprendido, creía haber oído su voz... ya de todo y por todos seguro estaba delirando, así que mejor se cambió... muy a su pesar, _ella_ hubiera sonreído si de todos modos lo hubiera hecho, a _ella_ nunca le gusto verlo siempre vestido tan formal, no mientras no fuera el rey de Sengoku.

Camisa manga larga blanca de tela deportiva, una camisa manga corta a cuadros azules y blancos sin abotonar encima, unos sencillos jeans, unos tenis que hacían juego con las líneas grises de su camisa de encima y por ultimo amarro de nuevo su cabello en una coleta alta. Nada más, nada menos, solo por sentir el sol _que ella tanto amaba._

_¿Saldrás por mí?... Sesshōmaru._

Sonó de nuevo esa voz en su habitación.

Salió a prisa aunque no lo demostraba, lo último que se vio fue la ráfaga de un hombre joven aparecer frente a las puertas del palacio, ¡exacto! Sesshōmaru había optado por ir _a pie_ a recorrer la ciudad.

Porque justo ahora esas voces lo atormentaban tan seguido, muchas veces había soñado que todo lo que vivía era una vil pesadilla y que despertaba y ella estaba a su lado susurrándole al oído que todo estaba bien. Pero ese y muchos otros sueños lo mantenían en vela, claro que nada de eso se veía por su rostro, solo una gélida mirada y un porte elegante lo hacían parecer inmune a cualquier cosa... aunque fuera vulnerable ante su recuerdo.

Optó por las calles a plena luz del sol, pero las quería con el menor público posible y las encontró. En su interior se grababa las cosas que supuso, alguna vez le gustarían a _ella_...

Ella, ella, ella, ella, ella. TODO AHORA ERA SOLO POR ELLA, ¡¿en qué mierda se había convertido?!

_¿¡Por qué tuvo que conocerla así tan de repente!?_

―_**Porque sencillamente, era ella.―**_

Contestó de nuevo esa voz en su cabeza.

_¡¿Porque tenía que haberse enamorado de una simple y repugnante humana!?_

Ahora sus ojos se tintaban lentamente del rojo acostumbrado a verse cuando un demonio pierde sus estribos.

―_**Porque sencillamente, era ella.―**_

Contestó de nuevo esa voz.

_¡¿Porque por ella conoció la paz?! ¡¿Porque por ella conoció el calor?! ¿¡Porque ella se fue tan de repente!?_

Cerró sus manos en puño, sin evitar que sus garras se enterraran en estas, haciendo brotar sangre de sus manos e hiriéndolo.

―_**Porque sencillamente...―**_

_¡NO!_

―_**...era...―**_

_¡NO LO ACEPTO!_

―_**...ella.―**_

Y chocó de frente contra alguien. Aun siendo el gran Sesshōmaru, no evitó trastabillar y caer sentado en el suelo, cosa que muy, muy, muy internamente agradeció. Esa maldita discusión lo hubiera sacado enserio de sus casillas y no hubiera podido evitar su transformación demoniaca.

Se calmó y vio frente suyo a una chica cuyo cabello le había caído en la cara por tan fuerte golpe... al parecer ella venia corriendo.

―¡Ouch! Sí que ha dolido... ―susurró ella.

Susurro que no pasó desapercibido por él, gracias a su increíble capacidad auditiva. Aunque dejó de lado el tono de su voz, llevaba mucho tiempo escuchándolo en su mente que creía alucinar.

―Perdón―dijo al fin la chica.

―Hm ―asintió él, solo con un sonido proveniente de su garganta.

Ella intento arrodillarse y luego se pasó la mano por el cabello echándolo por completo hacia atrás. Por su parte, Sesshōmaru solo veía disimuladamente a su alrededor a que nadie los hubiese visto.

―¡Esta herido! ―exclamó alarmada la chica y de sus bolsas de compras saco algunas vendas, un pequeño botiquín que había comprado para su hogar.

Tomó las manos de él, sin saber que ahora si lo había dejado sin habla, la segunda vez que... que... una... humana... lo dejaba sin...

―No puedes hablar, ¿que el gato te comió la lengua? ―dijo ella intentando bromear un poco, ese tipo se había puesto de piedra y en un segundo parecía como si no hubiera sentido nada. Qué raro, sin embargo bajó su mirada y siguió con su quehacer... Sesshōmaru por su lado solo se dejaba curar aunque en verdad no lo necesitara.

―Dije ¿estás bien?― y él solo respondió con su cabeza en una leve afirmación. Se levantaron juntos.

―Tú―aunque lo dijo entero, el mismo pudo jurar que había tartamudeado, aunque ella no lo hubiera percibido.

―¿Eh? Si, si...―guardó y alzó por fin todas sus cosas sobre sus brazos para luego dirigirle la mirada al hombre que tenía enfrente, ¿este chico le hablaba con inusitada familiaridad?―. ¿Le conozco?

El no supo hallar espacio entre su asombro. No dijo nada, aunque para ella su rostro siempre fue inexpresivo, pudo jurar que por un segundo lo había visto contraerse de la sorpresa y de... ¿dolor? Parpadeó varias veces y lo encontró tan gélido como siempre. Seguro eran cosas suyas.

―Sesshōmaru―dijo él.

Ella sonrió, aunque algo extrañada ―Claro, Sesshōmaru. ¡Un gusto!―dijo al fin con una sincera sonrisa―. Pero venga, enserio, ¿me conoces? ¿Nos hemos visto de antes?

Pero antes de obtener respuesta un pequeño bip sonó en su celular.

―¡A qué voy muy tarde! ¡Me van a regañar!―soltó apurada―. Sesshōmaru, un gusto conocerte, tal vez nos veamos luego ¿En qué instituto estudias? Bueno yo en la academia Tama principal –dijo con mucha rapidez, cosa que lo dejo aún más consternado. El bip sonó de nuevo―. ¡Adiós!―exclamó para salir corriendo.

Pero luego alguien la tomo de la muñeca, al girarse vio que era el hombre que reciente había ayudado, Sesshōmaru, pero ella enserio iba de afán, bueno, ahora que lo recordaba.

―Tu nombre―ordenó él.

―¿Me estas ordenando decir mi nombre?―encaró, mas su bip fue más intenso y más seguido, se soltó y salió corriendo, diciendo su nombre en el acto.

El quedó en suspenso, el tiempo se detuvo al instante y nada en su mente parecía tener sentido.

_¡Kagome! ¡Higurashi Kagome!_

―_Pero ella... ¿por qué? ¿Si yo...?_

―_**Porque sencillamente, es ella―**_

* * *

_Y la esperanza, es lo último que se pierde._

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**...**

**Espero que sea de su agrado. No tengo excusas para mi desaparición. Espero sus reviews, inmensamente ;) :D **

**Les quiere**

**Sery Taisho de Tetsuya**


	3. Sacrificios Familiares

**DEDICATORIAS:** Este es mi primer fanfic, sí, eso lo aclaré un montón de veces en las actualizaciones de su primera versión; sin embargo, aparte de ustedes, queridísimos lectores/as (No se pongan celositos/as) este fanfic va dedicado a mi principal autora favorita, por quien inicie en FF:** Breen Martinez. **Y en segunda, a las integrantes del Gazziero―Gumi. Y a todos, espero que lo disfruten**.**

**DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko―sensei. Historia creada sin ánimos de lucro.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**: Principalmente a Kami―sama por la inspiración. A mi shensual e increíble Beta Reader** Cecil Pierce **por su fantástica ayuda. Tambien a:

**_Claudia Gazziero_**

**_Faby Sama_**

**_Yesenia Hernandez_**

**_Bastard Tendencies_**

**_Breen Martinez_**

**_Icecream Kuraki_**

**_Marlene Vasquez_**

**_Caro-11_**

**_Cecil Pierce._**

Sus comentarios son muy … ¡Regonitos!

**PALABRAS DE LA AUTORA**: Muy bien… ok, no tengo palabras mayores… ni menores… ni pan. ¡Admiren la nueva versión de "**Retorno de la Oscuridad"**! Aspiro a que vean estocomo yo: "Una historia nueva", tiene la misma esencia, va por el mismo rumbo; solo intenté mejorarlo. Espero que la disfruten mucho, mucho, mucho.

Aclarando algunas cosas pequeñitas, para evitar confusiones:

**Negrita**: una escena diferente a la actual (Similar a un "flash back")

_Cursiva:_ Introducciones cortas de las percepciones del personaje.

Los pensamientos de los personajes estarán debidamente aclarados en la historia. Disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

**CAPITULO TRES:**

**SACRIFICIOS FAMILIARES**

― ¡InuYasha! –gritó Inu-no desde el comedor.

El aludido no dudó un instante en acudir al llamado de su progenitor, tal vez no sonara molesto, pero un grito era un grito… quien sabe.

―Padre ―hizo una reverencia.

Inu-no solo sonrió levemente y le indicó a su hijo que tomara asiento, este, solo obedeció y más ahora que la intriga lo embargaba al ver que su padre tenía varias bandejas sin destapar sobre el comedor.

―Hijo, tu hermana y yo tenemos algo importante que decirte, y de antemano espero que te comportes, no solo como un honorario youkai portador del apellido Taishō, sino como el hombre que eres aceptando tu responsabilidad ―aclaró Inu-no, mientras tomaba un poco del líquido vertido en su copa y revelaba la presencia de Rin en el comedor.

Rin salió de su sitio, estaba oculta tras la silla que ocupaba su padre, ocultando parte de su rostro bajo su flequillo e InuYasha notaba como su hermana apretaba sus manos con nerviosismo… un momento…cuando ella estaba nerviosa no tenía ese aspecto estaba insegura y apunto de… ¿reír?

¡Un momento! Su padre nunca se sentaba de esa manera a la hora de comer, ¿por qué ahora también ocultaba su vista bajo su fleco y tenía esa sonrisa tan…macabra? ¡Si parecía un mafioso apunto de dictar sentencia de muerte!

No, no, no, no era posible…porque…algo había, algo muy grande, como era eso de…

― ¿Responsabilidad? ―preguntó InuYasha, notoriamente nervioso. Pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente y las voces de arrepentimiento de haber acudido al llamado de su padre eran cada vez más grandes en su interior.

De repente, algo que nunca espero ver apareció en su hombro derecho…

― _¡InuYasha, huye! ¡Huye por nuestro propio bien!_ ―decía la aparición sobre su hombro, era como él, pero en una extraña versión pequeña y con una graciosa voz chillona.

Pero el aura macabra que ahora emanaba de su padre y hermana, los paralizo a ambos por completo.

― ¿Ves alguna salida_?_― susurró a su nuevo aliado.

El pequeño InuYasha solo negó mientras se ocultaba bajo uno de los mechones del InuYasha mayor temblando en extremo.

―_Por donde entraste…―_susurró de nuevo el pequeño Inuyasha, mientras veían juntos como los ojos de su hermana y su padre se tornaban rojos con una sonrisa maliciosa–…_Cuatro segundos exactos en salir justo por donde entraste, de aquí que te levantes de la silla, pero…_

― ¿Pero? ―dijo el mayor con intriga mortal

―…_En el estado actual, a ellos les tomaría la mitad de tu tiempo, y lo más seguro es que te…―_su monologo fue interrumpido al ver a esos dos ensanchando su sonrisa, provocando que ambos InuYashas se miraran fijamente, tragando saliva tan sincronizada mente como para después…―…termines amordazado.

―Si… InuYasha… ―continuó su padre.

―…Responsabilidad ―culminó Rin.

― _¡¿Qué?! _―gritó el InuYasha pequeño poniendo una mano tras su oreja, como intentando escuchar mejor.

― ¿Ah? ―dijo el mayor con intriga.

― _¡Que me llama mi suegra! Suerte amigo_ ―y se desintegró en una pequeña nube.

― ¡Cobarde, ni siquiera tengo mujer aun! ―gritó. Sentía brotar una de sus venas en su cien y apretaba su puño.

De repente, varios olores, tan…tan asquerosamente indescriptibles llegaron a su nariz, obligándolo a apoyarse con ambas manos sobre la mesa y toser para comprobar si así podía obtener algo de aire, no quería caer desmayado en ese momento.

―Pero que…

―Ya que dejaste de hablar solo te explicare la situación ―inició Inu-no dejando su copa de vino a un lado mientras se ponía de pie―. Rin y yo hemos estado tomando algunas clases de cocina, no tolerare más que tu madre prefiera siempre los regalos de tu hermana ―decía malicioso, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

―Se te olvida que aún sigo en el salón, padre ―afirmó Rin, con un tono de voz que lo erizó por completo, pero se mantuvo firme.

Por otro lado…

_De morir atravesado por la espada de un demonio antiguo llega… ¡Morir envenenado por tu padre y hermana! Véalo próximamente en la funeraria más cercana…, p_ensaba InuYasha quien solo quería respirar aire puro

―_Que Kami-sama me perdone, pero fue más tolerable la bomba en Hiroshima ―y _tosía―. _Kikyō, te veré en el más allá ―_y mientras veía en una de sus manos una argolla de diamante puro (cuya gemela conservaba ahora Kikyō) notó como su piel cambiaba a ser totalmente verde.

―El cumpleaños de tu madre está próximo; decidiendo cambiar de táctica, el que gane este pequeño concurso, del cual tú serás juez, le dará la primera felicitación del día a madre/Izayoi y adjunto a esto, el desayuno como regalo…―su hermana y su padre hablaban intercalados.

―…C-creí qu-que la ama-ban…―apuntó InuYasha, sosteniéndose con esfuerzo.

―Ahora tu deber es juzgar ―ordenó su hermana―. La primera bandeja tiene mi desayuno ―señaló.

―La segunda tiene el mío ―señaló Inu-no.

―Y la tercera ―señalaron hablando al tiempo―, una bebida natural de la lista de madre/Izayoi.

Con mucho esfuerzo se levantó y fue obligado a comer. Quisiera o no debía hacer (aunque nunca quiso) ya que la energía youkai de sus dos familiares aumentaba con la adrenalina de saber quién ganaría.

Si el primer plato fue espeluznante… el segundo no daba tregua, más aun se asustó al punto de que esta vez sí cayo de la silla… ¡Por amor a todo lo bueno…! ¡Podía ver el olor que emanaban las bebidas!

Entre tanto suspenso no sintieron cuando la puerta principal era abierta y cerrada en el acto, ni cuando algunos sirvientes daban una especial y suave bienvenida.

El primer heredero hacia su aparición e inevitablemente tuvo que pasar por el comedor…

Juró haber olido…

―Uranio ―dijo e InuYasha detuvo el primer vaso a la mitad de la distancia de sus labios temblorosos e Inu-no y Rin le dirigieron la mirada por su aparición.

― ¿Eh? ―dijo InuYasha en total suspenso.

―_Eso_ tiene uranio ―y sin más, siguió su camino.

Dejando un InuYasha desmayado y por ende supremamente inconsciente, una extraña bebida que había consumido parte del mantel… y a una Rin y un Inu-no que se agarraban de palabra en discusión por el desmayo de InuYasha.

―_Patético ―_pensó Sesshōmaru para sí, sin creerse que ante el recuerdo del reciente suceso en la cocina (del cual era obvio el motivo) le había sacado una muy leve sonrisa.

* * *

**Espero que les guste mucho y no olviden dejar sus reviews. **

**:D Les quiere**

**Sery Taisho de Tetsuya**


	4. Atando Cabos

**DEDICATORIAS:** Este es mi primer fanfic, sí, eso lo aclaré un montón de veces en las actualizaciones de su primera versión; sin embargo, aparte de ustedes, queridísimos lectores/as (No se pongan celositos/as) este fanfic va dedicado a mi principal autora favorita, por quien inicie en FF:** Breen Martinez. **Y en segunda, a las integrantes del Gazziero―Gumi. Y a todos, espero que lo disfruten**.**

**DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko―sensei. Historia creada sin ánimos de lucro.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**: Principalmente a Kami―sama por la inspiración. A mi shensual e increíble Beta Reader** Cecil Pierce **por su fantástica ayuda. Tambien a:

_**Faby Sama**_

_**Breen Martinez**_

_**Cecil Pierce**_

_**Sofy3**_

_**Yesenia hernandez**_

_**Marlene Vasquez**_

_**Caro-11**_

_**Icecream Kuraki**_

Sus comentarios son muy … ¡Regonitos!

**PALABRAS DE LA AUTORA**: Muy bien… ok, no tengo palabras mayores… ni menores… ni pan. Solo darles las gracias a todos por seguirme leyendo, esperando ansiosa de que todo sea de su agrado. :)

Aclarando algunas cosas pequeñitas, para evitar confusiones:

**Negrita**: una escena diferente a la actual (Similar a un "flash back")

_Cursiva:_ Introducciones cortas de las percepciones del personaje.

Los pensamientos de los personajes estarán debidamente aclarados en la historia. Disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

**CAPITULO CUATRO:**

**ATANDO CABOS. **

Había emprendido su retorno a la mansión, definitivamente todo lo estaba cansando y nunca deseó tanto saber algo. Jamás existió la necesidad de que su mano tocara el timbre o el portón mismo, ya las puertas del palacio habían sido abiertas para él.

Lo recibieron con la cordialidad que merecía y más. De paso le ofrecieron muestras de exóticos alimentos para que el mismo probara y se alimentase, escogió unos con solo un asentimiento y siguió de largo, se detuvo al sentir el uranio en la bebida que estaba a pocos milímetros de los labios de InuYasha, entonces vino a su mente que en unas semanas más seria el cumpleaños de su madre.

_Patético, _había pensado para sí, sin creerse que el recuerdo del reciente suceso en la cocina, le había sacado una muy leve sonrisa.

Se permitió pensar en lo que suponía llamaba _familia_, si estuviera _ella_ contaría muy cuidadosamente: una miko como esposa, berrinchuda, altanera, escandalosa y sentimental en un extraño buen sentido.

Un padre competitivo, a veces infantil, posesivo, celoso impulsivo y también berrinchudo y no es que él mismo ni sus hermanos no fueran competitivos, pero ¿competir con su hija menor? Eso pondría en duda, si se revelaba, toda su madurez. Bufó burlonamente ante eso.

Una madre macabramente comprensiva, atenta, cariñosa, pasiva, también hermosa… eso no estaba por demás decir; aunque para ser honestamente ególatras, él solito se había llevado toda la belleza a heredar.

Un hermano a quien pondría como copia de su padre, solo que este era muy… muy… muchas veces quiso afirmar que no era hombre, entonces lo cambio por alcahueta, por eso ahora andaba en las que andaba. Muy… ¡sensible! Esa era la expresión correcta, se dejaba llevar mucho por los sentimientos aunque de ahí lo impulsivo y amargado, por sobre todo, cabezota.

Una hermana menor copia de su madre, macabramente linda y pasiva, lo competitivo le brotaba por los poros, aunque debía admitir que cuando se proponía algo por sobre todos incluyéndolo a él mismo, lo lograba, también por esta ocasión llena de confusión, admitiría que desde hacía algún tiempo algo de misterio también la rodeaba y parecía saber cosas que los demás no, aunque eso lo ignoraba olímpicamente, él, Sesshomaru Taisho, quien lo sabía todo…

_Por ahora eso queda en duda…_tronó en su inconsciente. Frunció su ceño levemente y continuó su paso.

Se había detenido a detallar a su familia en una gran foto que Kagome había tomado, foto que había mandado a ampliar y a retratar con esplendor como debía ser viniendo de los Taisho… en ese entonces Taishō―Higurashi.

Touga del lado izquierdo permitiéndose una pose fresca, altiva y burlesca, con una gran sonrisa, tomando posesivamente a Izayoi de la cintura quien estaba plenamente sonrojada y había terminado con la cara en competencia a los tomates, ligeramente avergonzada y molesta haciéndole un puchero a la cámara; en el centro, InuYasha con Rin en sus hombros, él sonriendo tan típicamente que se asomaba uno de sus colmillos, una de sus manos estaba sobre las rodillas de su hermana y la otra mano la alzaba con Kirara a quien estaba tomando de sus dos lindas colitas, la pobre gata parecía mirar el suelo sin entender. Rin apoyaba sus codos sobre la cabeza de su hermano y su rostro sobre sus manos con una sonrisa ladina.

Mientras que ellos estaban a la derecha, Kagome había enredado sus piernas sobre su estómago, ya que se colgaba de su espalda, una de sus manos salían por sobre su hombro por la izquierda halando su cachete para que formara una sonrisa. Y la mano que salía por debajo de su brazo a la derecha, se aferraba fuerte a su camisa sobre su pecho, y sonreía grandemente mirando fijamente al frente, y él, él solamente tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, con su mejilla estirada, su ceño fruncido totalmente mirándola de reojo a ella de "mala manera".

Un retrato que sin duda ninguno más que ellos, merecía ver.

Definitivamente, de todo su linaje, de toda su casa y la formación de su familia… él era el único ser normal que había habitado aquella casa…

―Al menos sé que soy normal―murmuró para sus adentros.

Desde aquella aparición, creyó que sería la reencarnación de su amada, mas así no era. Su olor, el largo de su cabello, el brillo exacto de sus ojos, todo que tan de memoria se lo sabía, estaba tal cual… solo faltaba eso… su argolla… eso fue un buen golpe bajo, por debajo del hecho de que ella afirmaba no reconocerlo. No por nada estuvo desde ese mismo lunes que la vio de nuevo, siguiéndola, ahora era miércoles y solo le quedaba un día exacto para el día de la coronación… algo pasaba y no sabía el que.

_Yo vi su sangre. Y el arco que juró nunca dejar partido a la mitad, _se había recalcado a sí mismo en un intento de reprocharse por qué había estado siguiendo a esa humana. Entonces, mientras se detenía frente a una gran puerta y al querer abrirla…

―Tsubaki ―pronunció sin querer y todo se le vino a la mente; una peculiar conversación que había optado por casi olvidar junto a ese día inmemorable para él, incluyendo el dolor que le había dado en aquel entonces y aun ahora de solo pasarse por su mente. Abrió sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y frustración, la respuesta… la respuesta había estado allí todo el tiempo. Reconocía de Tsubaki que a pesar de todo tenía honor y palabra; Kagome pudo haberla hecho jurar algo…

―_**Y quedamos solas…prohibió palabras por decir y recuerdos por memorar... y solo me dijo que disfrutaría el tiempo necesario**_**―**

La razón por la cual su cuerpo no estaba, no era precisamente porque el youkai espectro lo hubiera destruido…

―_**Él le explicó que si moría, también partirías sin remedio…**_**―**

Esas palabras…Él mismo había visto a ese youkai convertido en piedra, él mismo lo había vuelto polvo, ese youkai ya había muerto en lo absoluto y él aun…

…_seguía vivo…_

En aquel momento dio con la solución que no cualquiera le hubiese brindado, con el problema que perfectamente pudo haberse resuelto desde hacía míseros doce años. Si Kagome mataba al espectro―yōkai, quien gobernaba por sobre su alma, él, Sesshomaru Taisho también moriría sin remedio alguno. Si Kagome se dejaba matar y revivía, podría bien matar a aquel espectro―yōkai sin que él sufriera daño y ella siguiera con vida…

…El dilema era… Kagome no podía revivir por sí misma y aunque hubiera sido resucitada casi instantáneamente, tenía un precio por pagar al matar a un espectro―yōkai de tan alto rango… en ese caso…

Sin importar qué, en menos de nada se encontraba en las montañas frente a la casa campestre de la prima de su amada.

―Lord Sesshōmaru, es una sorpresa verlo en mis terrenos―lorecibió Tsubaki algo sorprendida, y el hecho de verle de nuevo solo significaba una cosa…

Por otro lado, Sesshomaru en un parpadeo tuvo a la miko oscura acorralada contra la pared y su mano en el cuello de ella mientras le enseñaba la otra que ahora destilaba un pequeño brillo verde.

―Responde, miko, ¿cuál eran las condiciones para mantenerme con vida?

―M-mi L-lor-d ―tosía ella.

El aflojó un poco su agarre, aun así, a propósito dejaba que el oxígeno fuera preciado para la miko oscura.

―Morir y revivir… morir y revivir, así estaría usted… s-sin daño al-lguno―murmuró Tsubaki aferrándose del agarre de su garganta.

― ¿Quién la revivió?―preguntó de nuevo, palpando cada palabra con resentimiento.

Ella dudo en contestar, después de todo no había sido solo a su prima a quien le había hecho juramento, sin embargo, con su prima solo constaba la última opción de robar el alma y devolverla a un cuerpo de barro y huesos… más la opción salvadora llego y cambio todo.

― ¡Responde, maldición! ―Se exasperó el taiyoukai.

Definitivamente debía darles crédito a las mujeres de esa familia, todas lo hacían exasperar como ninguno. Más sin querer, en el silencio luego de la exclamación, él había apretado su agarre y casi la había asfixiado, teniéndolo en cuenta unos segundo más tarde (segundos valiosos para Tsubaki) recobró su compostura volviendo a su gélida expresión, la dejó caer sentada sin contemplación alguna.

―Ri-n ―tosió ella antes de caer inconsciente.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente de la sorpresa. No sabía si maldecir o bendecir el rumbo que tomaba todo.

Se alejó a paso moderado dejando a la miko oscura, justo donde había caído, la serpiente que la acompañaba solo se hacía a su lado. Definitivamente, muchas cosas en el palacio de la Luna estaban por cambiar… la familia Taisho daría un vuelco impresionante.

….

― ¡Hey Kagome!―Gritaron desde la cocina.

― ¿Si Eri?―respondió con desgano la aludida, tirada como un bulto desde el sofá, no había dormido en toda la noche… casi toda.

― ¿Tienes hambre? ―Preguntaron nuevamente.

―Seh―dijo de nuevo con desgano.

…..

―Bienvenido a casa Lord Sess….―Intentó recibir una sirvienta, pero cerró su boca de la impresión al ver el rostro iracundo de su amo… para segundos más tarde caer desmayada ante la mirada aún más atónita del resto de la servidumbre.

―RIN TAISHO ―se escuchó por todo el palacio, como el rugir de una bestia indomable.

En el despacho ni siquiera el propio Touga se había librado del escalofrío tan tremendo que le había dado, juró que su temperatura había bajado considerablemente al escuchar a su hijo ¿Sesshomaru? Sin duda alguna, InuYasha estaba en el hospital, los doctores le habían diagnosticado un coma pero hasta él mismo sabía que InuYasha era todo un melodramático.

― ¿Qué le has hecho, hija?―quiso preguntar, mas su esposa Izayoi, quien entró corriendo con una cara de espanto al despacho para hacerse al lado de su esposo le robó la pregunta anhelante de respuesta.

―Padre, deberías ir considerando partir tu fortuna tan solo a la mitad―dijo la pequeña mientras cerraba la revista que anteriormente había leído―. No creo que para la cena tengas tres hijos de nuevo―y sonrió con malicia infantil. Sus padres estaban pálidos.

Se levantó de la silla con brusquedad y elegancia increíbles y tiró la revista encaminándose a la puerta.

―Aquí estoy hermano…―dijo a alta voz, atravesando la puerta de un solo golpe y se iba transformando, una transformación tan similar como la de su ahora hermano mayor.

Se encontraron de frente, nadie se atrevía a separarlos, ambos con sus ojos rojos y pupilas diminutas azul fluorescente. Cabellos que se alzaban a causa de la energía yōkai, todo comenzaba a destrozarse. Las energías comenzaban a chocar, Sesshomaru no hablaba a causa de su furia, mas toda esta acción fue en cuestión de segundos y aun, segundos antes de transformarse y chocar entre sí, iniciando una épica batalla…

―Ven por mí―rugió de nuevo.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**¿Qué pasará? ¡Yo si sé! :P**

**Ok, tuvo gueno; espero que hayan disfrutado del cuarto cap de _"Retorno de la Oscuridad". _Espero sus reviews y en ellos sus dudas e inquietudes (cabe decir que no sé si será lo mismo pero ya qué, si algo, también me aclaran eso) ¿Qué más querrían que pasará? Porque no pienso dar spoiler en cuanto a la situación de Kagome, eso es seguro.**

**Los/as quiero chicos/as !**

**Sery Taisho de Tetsuya.**


	5. Revelación

**DEDICATORIAS:** Este es mi primer fanfic, sí, eso lo aclaré un montón de veces en las actualizaciones de su primera versión; sin embargo, aparte de ustedes, queridísimos lectores/as (No se pongan celositos/as) este fanfic va dedicado a mi principal autora favorita, por quien inicie en FF:** Breen Martinez. **Y en segunda, a las integrantes del Gazziero―Gumi. Y a todos, espero que lo disfruten**.**

**DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko―sensei. Historia creada sin ánimos de lucro.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**: Principalmente a Kami―sama por la inspiración. A mi shensual e increíble Beta Reader** Cecil Pierce **por su fantástica ayuda.

* * *

**CAPITULO CINCO:**

**REVELACIÓN.**

La pelea que se llevó a cabo, las vidas que estuvieron presentes en ella.

La tercera parte del castillo más grande jamás construido: arruinada… sin mencionar la tierra estéril _(con perímetro fijado, gracias a Izayoi) _a causa de una maldición en uno de sus contrincantes. Todo lo sucedido dentro de una _Kekkai_ de cuatro kilómetros a la redonda, evitando que el fuego, el veneno, las explosiones, los golpes y la maldición se extendieran al público de Sengoku. Después de todo, resultó ser beneficioso tener un palacio tan alejado de la civilización.

Izayoi, en su forma de Inu-yōkai, sobrevolaba la zona en un punto fijo y sobre ella dos sacerdotisas que centraban su poder espiritual en hacer la gran barrera que tomaba la forma de una campanilla de cristal tapando cierto punto definido, trazando un límite en la tierra para que los temibles yōkais no causaran más estrago.

Touga en cambio, estaba en su forma humana, casi arrodillado y con la respiración entre cortada por el esfuerzo hecho. Definitivamente Sesshomaru estaba por sobre él cuando peleaba con sus sentimientos por encima de su razón

_Es la primera vez que sucede, _había pensado con asombro infinito.

Durante casi uno o dos milenios, nadie, jamás había provocado tal ira en su hijo mayor y ni hablar de su pequeña, quien, aunque intentaba defenderla, no le daba tregua a su hermano.

¿Desde cuándo Rin tenía semejantes capacidades? Era fuerte, no lo negaba. Pero en las reglas de la naturaleza de su clan, el heredero superaba al padre cuando se le diera el respectivo cetro de poder; cuando esto aconteciera, el heredero estaría por encima de sus hermanos, ninguno de la familia, excepto el padre, podría y a duras penas, igualar su poder.

Sus heridas no eran tan leves pero tampoco muy graves, Rin lo había sacado del campo con tan solo una _patada,_ que irónico, estaba transformada en un _animal_. Sus ropas, por otro lado, también estaban casi desechas, cosa que agradeció a los dioses aunque lo hizo en secreto y prometió hacerles un tipo de ofrenda… la camisa que había traído puesta ese día _la odiaba_… Todo lo hacía por amor a Izayoi pero es que el color salmón en su cuerpo, le quitaba lo macho que se sentía. Izayoi entendería… y no le compraría una nueva…

…_eso esperaba…_

Ahora esperaba estar viendo el aclamado y rogado final de aquella batalla a la que, no solo él, sino el resto de su familia, le hallaban tanto sentido como nada.

― ¡Sesshōmaru! ―exclamó al fin, luego de recuperar un poco su respiración―. ¡¿No has demostrado ya tu fuerza?! ¡El hecho de que seas el heredero no significa que…! ―quiso concluir, sin embargo…

―_CALLATE _―gritó Sesshōmaru, aun observando a su hermana. Saboreando con odio y desespero cada silaba que conformaba aquella frase y era más como una petición.

_La duda lo carcomía, nunca odio tanto no saber nada._

Touga no solo fue interrumpido por un simple grito, Sesshomaru había gritado, con lo que parecía todo su ser. Lo escuchó gritar mientras se le grababa a fuego en su memoria, la expresión que su hijo mayor tenía en su rostro… la que sabía que ya conocía, pero que también sabía, no había demostrado durante años: dolor y traición.

_Rin… ¿Qué es lo que sucede?_ pensó Izayoi. Siguiente a esto, observó como el anciano Tōtōsai llegaba en su vaquita de tres ojos y le encargó a él a las dos jóvenes sacerdotisas para que siguieran cuidando de la _kekkai_.

―Primo… ―murmuró Shippō sin salir de su asombro. Aún en su forma yokai, sus orbes se abrieron a la par que las de su tío al ver algo similar a los _sentimientos_ del príncipe de hielo: Sesshōmaru.

.

.

.

―_**Ven por mi **_**―**_**rugió Rin antes de perder su cálida imagen de niña humana; y por esto, Sesshōmaru perdió plenamente los estribos.**_

_**Se lanzó hacia ella en su último segundo humano y para cuando ya estaba sobre ella, ambos eran los temidos inu-yōkais que todos temían ver batallando.**_

―_**Touga, ¡detenlos! **_**―**_**exclamó la madre de ambos chicos. **_

_**Pero este no salía de su asombro, jamás había visto a Rin tan fiera pero al tiempo tan restringida, ¿qué era lo que sucedía? Sesshōmaru… él… jamás actuaba de ese modo. Era razonable para su mujer verlo tan impactado.**_

_**Fue entonces cuando Izayoi optó por tomar las riendas, en algún cómico sentido, y corrió internándose en la batalla al tiempo en que le volvía a gritar a su amado esposo **_**― **_**¡Evacua palacio!¡Evitare que esto pase a mayores!**_** ―**_**y entonces, la perdió de vista.**_

― _**¡Izayoi! **_**―**_**gritó, pero ya era tarde, estaba fuera de su vista. Subió la mirada a quienes se supone que fueron sus hijos y anonadado observaba la fiereza de estos.**_

―_**Me quitaste la vida, me robaste el alma y dejaste que un cuerpo vacío vagara por el mundo.**_

_**Fue lo único que Touga logró escuchar del poco razonamiento y dolor que captaba de su hijo, tenía la sed de venganza y este mismo lo sentía.**_

―_**YURA **_**―**_**rugió Touga al ver como todos sus preciados sirvientes corrían despavoridos, yōkais o no, todo mundo corría peligro de morir.**_

_**La recién mencionada emergió de la tierra por un vórtice negro que parecía desprender bruma del mismo color, levitó como si estuviese de pie junto a su amo y a cada lado de ella, había dos esqueletos que parecían atados a ella por hebras de cabello negro.**_

_**Ella posó su mano derecha sobre su corazón y al tiempo los esqueletos junto a ella, bajaron levemente la cabeza en un acto de reverencia.**_

―_**Que tus cadáveres traigan a Shippo y evacua a todo el personal. Deja a las mejores sacerdotisas y monjes para que creen una barrera, que borre la vista interior a quienes queden fuera de ella y que sea lo suficiente para retenerlos un tiempo.**_

_**La chica iba a contestar en el acto cuando la mandíbula del esqueleto a su izquierda comenzó a moverse como si hablara, sin embargo no emergía de aquel movimiento sino un sonido como un "tac" constante contra un suelo de madera. Ella enseguida, terminado el acto de su "fiel sirviente" le comunico a su señor: **_

―_**Amo, Izayoi-sama ya está a cargo de la kekkai. **_

_**Este, agradecido por la oportuna acción de su mujer, respondió: **_**―**_**Trae a Shippō cuanto antes y evacua a todos, que atiendan a los heridos… **_**―**_**dirigió su mirada a la fiera batalla de sus hijos **_**―**_**Dudo mucho que no los haya. **_

_**Esta asintió y reverenció como en su llegada, desapareciendo y dejando como evidencia de su presencia, bruma negra de la que emanaba el olor de la muerte.**_

_**Touga corrió a las afueras e intentó interferir en plena batalla. Pero mientras se transformaba, a la rapidez inimaginable, observó como Sesshomaru hería de una sola mordida el costado derecho de su hermana y a la primera gota de sangre que tocó el firmamento… Touga apreció… que la tierra se volvía negra.**_

―_**Rin.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

―Me quitaste la vida... ―susurró mordazmente, aún con su mano firme en el cuello de su hermana.

Por alguna extraña razón, sin saber en qué punto de la batalla, ambos hermanos habían terminado en su forma humana: Rin en el suelo con Sesshōmaru sobre ella, este último, con las malditas ganas de torcerle el cuello.

―Te la devolví... hermano... ―respondió ella. Sin embargo, la mirada que ahora le dirigía era algo que Sesshōmaru no podía descifrar.

―Me robaste el alma... y guardaste luto como si sufrieras con ello... ―espetó con desprecio.

―Aún la conservas, está en ese cuerpo demoníaco con el cual me amenazas ―habló nuevamente la pequeña.

―CALLATE ―y alzándola del cuello, la elevó a su altura tan rápidamente como cuando la insertó de golpe en el piso, dejando la tierra marcada con su silueta.

― ¡Basta! ―exclamó el yōkai zorro y se abalanzó contra su primo. Mientras lo hacía, escuchó un _No lo hagas Shippō_ proveniente de algún lado del terreno, pero hizo caso omiso y como consecuencia, pudo apreciar parte de la fuerza de Sesshōmaru ya que siendo este trescientas veces más pequeño que Shippo, con ambas manos lo tomo del hocico (_puesto que lo atacaba de frente_) cerrándoselo en el acto y enviándolo a chocar contra lo que quedaba de la casa.

Luego del impacto, Shippō emergió de entre los escombros... ―Basta Sesshōmaru... por favor ―y se desplomó inconsciente.

―Padre... ―llamo Rin, sin despegar la mirada de su hermano ― ¿Recuerdas lo que dije en el estudio? ―pero el silencio de su padre le dio a entender que no sabía a lo que se refería. ―Deberías ir considerando partir tu herencia a la mitad. Para la noche... solo tendrías dos hijos... ―suspiró.

―Hija, esto ha sido suficiente... ¿a qué te refieres? ―exclamó Touga, apoyando su cuerpo en el cuerpo Yōkai de su esposa quien había bajado a su lado para socorrerlo.

―Higurashi Kagome... nunca estuvo muerta ― murmuró sabiendo que todos la escuchaban.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**-_-) Seeh, va a continuar ... xD Y! aunque ya lo hayan leído 3:) Nunca se enteraron por completo de la situación de Kagome. Muajajaja.**

**Espero sus reviews :D**

**Sery Taisho de Tetsuya. :***


	6. Flash Back I

**DEDICATORIAS:** Este es mi primer fanfic, sí, eso lo aclaré un montón de veces en las actualizaciones de su primera versión; sin embargo, aparte de ustedes, queridísimos lectores/as (No se pongan celositos/as) este fanfic va dedicado a mi principal autora favorita, por quien inicie en FF:**Breen Martinez. **Y en segunda, a las integrantes del Gazziero―Gumi. Y a todos, espero que lo disfruten**.**

**DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko―sensei. Historia creada sin ánimos de lucro.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**: Principalmente a Kami―sama por la inspiración. A mi shensual e increíble Beta Reader**Cecil Pierce**por su fantástica ayuda.

**PALABRAS DE LA AUTORA**: No hay palabras de ningún tipo. Espero que disfruten leerlo, tanto como yo al escribirlo... y así la cosa. :D

Aclarando algunas cosas pequeñitas, para evitar confusiones:

**Negrita**: una escena diferente a la actual (Similar a un "flash back")

_Cursiva:_ Introducciones cortas de las percepciones del personaje.

Los pensamientos de los personajes estarán debidamente aclarados en la historia. Disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

**CAPITULO CINCO.**

**FLASH BACK.**

**.**

**...LUNES...**

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se recostó en ella dejándose caer sentada en el piso. ¡Cielos! Solo fueron de diez a quince minutos de espera, Ayumi a veces podía llegar a exagerar.

Bufó divertida. Se levantó de donde estaba quitándose los zapatos y luego de colgar su bolsa en el perchero junto a la puerta de entrada, se adentró aún más en su hogar.

– ¡Kirara! ¡Llegué! –llamó, más nadie salió a su encuentro. Solo escuchó algunos ruidos en la cocina y con exagerada cautela viajo hasta allá.

Pudo ver dos colitas que se movían tiernamente, saliendo de un botecito plástico. Una gota bajo por su cien y su fingida pero acostumbrada molestia salió a flote. Caminó hasta el mesón de su cocina y tomo a la gatita de sus colitas y la alzó.

–Kirara –nombró y a cada silaba le resaltaba la furia encontrada – ¡Sin lanita de colores por una semana –exclamó y lanzó a la mononoke por la ventana que daba de la cocina a la sala de estar; la pobre salió disparada como una bala diminuta, peluda y albina pero antes de chocar contra la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón, se detuvo levitando y, haciendo una graciosa pirueta quedó de pie jocosamente en el aire caminando como caballo de sangre pura, con su cabeza elegante pero burlonamente alzada, devuelta a la cocina.

–Andas de valiente –dijo en tono de reto – ¡Muere gato fenómeno! ¡Muere! –gritó la azabache cómicamente mientras se abalanzaba contra la gatita y en un salto quedo frente a ella.

Sus ojos se agrandaron de malicia y su sonrisa se ensanchó de victoria. Allí en el aire danzaba la mononoke y allí mismo estaba ella… pronto estaría en sus brazos, este era su fin…

.

…Muy bien dicho… _Era._

_._

La gatita se abalanzó a la derecha como si el esfuerzo de su ama no valiera nada, ¡parecía que tenía una sonrisa la muy desgraciada!

Alguien pasó derecho y su único amigo ahora, era el exquisito piso vestido de la alfombra roja que lo acolchaba.

–Auch –murmuró por lo bajo.

La gatita solo le dio la espalda con sus colitas en alto, y aun en el aire, maullaba como si se riera de ella.

–Gata fea.

A lo que la gatita maulló con un indescifrable sarcasmo gatuno.

* * *

.

.

Su sonrisa podía pasarla por alto hasta él mismo aunque se viera en un espejo: no se notaba nada en verdad el hecho de que ahora, de nuevo, le sacaban una sonrisa.

La pequeña Mononoke, alias _gatita,_ podía ser muy noble, leal, servicial e incondicional… pero cuando quería hacía sus trastadas, claro que con él nunca pasaba pero de resto nadie salía bien librado de sus extrañas bromas.

_Genial_, ahora aceptaba las habilidades del dichoso animal.

Sin duda era la misma Mononoke que le había regalado a su esposa, pero esa mujer por más que su torpeza fuera idéntica, su cabello largo casi pareciera ser el mismo y su voz gritona y chillona estuvieran a poco de ser la misma… Negó internamente y su rostro volvió a ser sombrío.

_Ella estaba muerta._

Si era así _¿por qué estaba siguiendo a una copia de la mujer que alguna vez mas amó?_ se preguntó a sí mismo.

– _¿Quizá, es porque la sensación al tocarla es la misma? _–contestó su inconsciente.

–Absurdo –se respondió a sí mismo con culpa y melancolía.

.

.

_**Bajó su rostro como nadie jamás la hubiera visto hacerlo. La vio salir de su habitación… sintió ese último y cálido beso… escuchó ese típico "Nos vemos pronto, Sesshomaru." Que nunca volvería… Él había visto al ser que la hizo morir. Vio su sangre correr… Y lo peor de todo es que no pudo hacer nada… no pudo traer ni siquiera consigo el recuerdo vivo de su mirada porque nunca lo dejó verla a los ojos… ¡No tuvo su cuerpo para un entierro digno…!**_

_**Vio el arco que ella juro nunca dejar, allí, esa noche de nieve, tirado en el suelo partido a la mitad… Y si esta jodida copia de su mujer era en verdad su mujer… ¿Dónde estaba el anillo de bodas que los identificaba simbólicamente como a uno solo, como un igual? Aquel que también, aunque con una pasión y fervor infinitos, juró nuca quitarse.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**...MARTES…**_

La vio salir de la ducha envuelta en su bata de baño. La vio desenredarse el cabello con esas pequeñas y delicadas manos que al tacto eran como seda. Tararear una canción con esa voz que se caracterizaba por ser dulce, chillona, irritante, fastidiosa, hipnótica, adorable…

Se concentró en sus pasos: catorce exactos de su habitación a la cocina en marcha moderada. Siete en moderación, desde la cocina a la sala de estar. Camisa blanca manga corta en cuello _v_, un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla y tenis color vino tinto, su cabello suelto… toda ella parecía irreal.

La dejaría, dejaría de verla aunque este fuera el segundo día… pero esa maldita pantera se llevaba al caño el engaño de que _ella_ era irreal, ¿por qué estaba con esa copia? Aunque también era cierto que a la mononoke no la veía desde hacia mismos, doce años. Estúpida vida y bien maldito que fuera el tiempo, por jugarle esas estúpidas pasadas.

La vio salir de la habitación que originalmente ocupaba, para luego entrar a otra habitación que él mismo no pudo conocer el uso exacto desde el sitio en donde estaba. Ella demoró un poco, salió, cerró con una llave que escondió tras un retrato que contenía una foto de ella y la Mononoke en su estado natural como Yokai-pantera.

La observó ir a un supermercado, salir con muchas compras y cuando regresaba a casa para luego salir una vez más. Comprando algunas blusas y exactos dos pares de zapatos. Advirtiendo cuando se detenía frente al vitral de una joyería en especial. La vio acercarse al gran mostrador que daba a la calle y la encontró molesta.

–_Hijos de… _–la escuchó susurrar.

¡Oh si! sí que estaba molesta. Y eso lo enfureció… pero se enfureció aun mas por enfurecerse por esa copia de su mujer que estaba enfurecida.

Ella entró allí y la vio discutir con un hombre.

– ¿Qué_ el precio está muy bajo? _–dijo el hombre con quien hablaba la copia de su mujer. Bajo, calvo en la coronilla, de traje, un estúpido corbatín negro y llevaba puestos unos ridículos lentes redondos, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba su bigote negro como lo que quedaba de su cabello.

–_¡Esto es una estafa! –_gritó ella, mientras era sacada por los guardias de seguridad del local.

Oh si, definitivamente estaba molesto.

Diez de la noche. La vio volver a su apartamento, pero a diferencia del día anterior, a ella pareció importarle que la yōkai pantera la desobedeciera de nuevo, vio como hacia una reverencia a la puerta a la que ella misma había cerrado con aquella llave que ahora estaba escondida, antes de salir.

Vio como de pronto golpeaba esa misma puerta y se dejaba bajar por ella mientras lloraba.

_Que tienes, humana… ¿Qué paso en realidad? ¿Tú quién eres? _

_._

_._

_._

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

**:o ¿Quien será? :3 Lastimosamente no es el lindo chico que me vendió fruta ayer.. (T~T) **

**Ok, ¿Qué tal van las cosas? Espero que les guste mucho, :D Ya, tranquilos/as... Pronto conoceran a _la misteriosa chica. _xD**

**Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios. :D **

**Sery Taisho de Tetsuya**


	7. Flash Back II: Miércoles de Madrugada

**DEDICATORIAS:** Este es mi primer fanfic, sí, eso lo aclaré un montón de veces en las actualizaciones de su primera versión; sin embargo, aparte de ustedes, queridísimos lectores/as (No se pongan celositos/as) este fanfic va dedicado a mi principal autora favorita, por quien inicie en FF:**Breen Martinez. **Y en segunda, a las integrantes del Gazziero―Gumi. Y a todos, espero que lo disfruten**.**

**DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko―sensei. Historia creada sin ánimos de lucro.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**: Principalmente a Kami―sama por la inspiración. A mi shensual e increíble Beta Reader**Cecil Pierce**por su fantástica ayuda.

* * *

**CAPITULO SIETE.**

**.**

**FLASH BACK:**

**Miércoles Todo el día de Madrugada-**

_Humana ¿Por qué no duermes? ¿Ese hombre te ha hecho daño? ¿Qué te ha inquietado?_

_Aún estoy molesto conmigo mismo por saber que en realidad eres solo la copia de la única persona que fue digna de permanecer a mi lado, pero esa pantera que tu conservas yo se la di a mi mujer… dime humana ¿Por qué está a tu lado cuando esa pantera jamás se separaría de la mujer con la que te confundo?_

_Todo eso tira por la borda el hecho de que seas mentira y entonces es cuando me molesto contigo por haber dejado nuestro pacto de lado, el que afirmes no conocerme no implica que rompas aquello que supone llevamos marcado en el alma, tanto en la tuya pura y humana, como en la mía: corrupta y demoniaca._

_Te diría "supone", porque espero firmemente que seas una copia de la única mujer digna de estar a mi lado… pero ese "supone" también se alberga en la duda de que estarías muerta en realidad._

_¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres? ¿Por qué tienes esa forma?_

… _¿Por qué conservas la esencia de la mujer a la que siempre debí proteger? ..._

_Si vives como siempre esperé y como ahora me enfurece que hagas… entonces supondré también que te conozco como antes, siendo ese el caso ¿Por qué no comes? Mi olfato no me falla y traes en esas compras tú alimento preferido, las bebidas que te encantan y que extrañabas en la otra época, por las cuales armabas berrinches absurdos para cruzar el portal del sótano y venir por ellas._

_Los actos de la dichosa Mononoke no te afectan como ayer, como el lunes cuando te vi._

_¿Por qué tus ojos se apagan así tan de repente?_

_¡¿Por qué haces que mi cordura se colme aun cuando supongo tu eterna ausencia, tan eterna como mi existencia misma?!_

_Eres una copia, por ti no volveré más hasta saber qué realmente eres…_

_Porque en verdad todos teníamos muy entendido que muerta estabas aunque para la derrota de mi orgullo… para mi corazón, mi mente e incluso mi alma, tú, humana, suponiendo que en realidad seas ella, tú, seguías viva._

_Dejando todo esto momentáneamente de lado, humana, es una orden el hecho de que dejes de llorar, yo descubriré el fallo que cometió ese hombre contra tu persona y lo hare pagar, lo juro. Yo, el gran Sesshōmaru Taishō, jamás falto a un juramento._

_Humana, duerme, lo necesitas, hace dos días te encontré agitada con un grupo de humanas por causa de mi coronación, en tu sitio de aprendizaje se realizará también una celebración en torno a ello… Humana duerme, porque te quiero bien, suponiendo que seas ella en verdad, te quiero tan exacta como aquella ultima mañana, con tus berrinches ahogados, con tus risas tontas, con tus comentarios altaneros por más que logres colmar mi cordura._

_Quiero que entonces me des la cara y me digas… Porque no me dejaste verte a los ojos la noche en que te deje ir, en que cometí el peor error que jamás cometeré de nuevo, claro, suponiendo que seas ella. Y aunque no quiera aceptarlo, anhelo que lo seas._

_¿Sabes, humana? Todos decían que sentían tu ausencia, pero yo niego ese hecho, porque incluso tu ausencia es solo mía._

_._

_._

Un hombre de largos cabellos blancos con reflejos platinados, vestido de ropajes actuales pero no por ello que oculten su tan distinguida y nata elegancia, elevado ocultando su presencia frente al ventanal de un quinto piso. Ve perfectamente, aun en la oscuridad cómo una chica está recostada en un sofá con una manta sobre sí misma, llorando amargamente sin poder dormir.

El rostro del hombre quien en realidad es un poderoso yokai, es impasible aunque en realidad su mente sea absolutamente todo lo contrario. Este yokai puede ver como la persona a quien ha estado observado sin descanso alguno le empiezan a pesar los parpados, su cuerpo lo siente vulnerable al adorado y agradecido encanto de Morfeo… la chica comienza a quedarse dormida.

.

.

_Eso es, humana. Descansa que yo quitaré todas tus molestias y de paso las mías, aunque seas tú una de ellas._

_Descansa humana, descansa, que el día ha sido largo y la noche no te ha dado provecho._

_Cumpliré mi juramento, tú sigue con tu vida que me encargaré de que todo sea claro, de saber lo que siempre debí y si eres quien supongo, que es verdad esas afirmaciones tuyas de no conocerme, no van a importarme, pues esta vez seré yo quien te enamore, Higurashi Kagome, no te dejare ir de nuevo._

_._

_._

–Me… siento… tan sola… Kirara. –la escuchó murmurar antes de verla caer totalmente rendida en sueño.

–Humana… –murmuró con desconcierto y tristeza. –…Al menos sabes lo que este Sesshomaru sintió aquel día cuando supuso que ya no estarías más. –Murmuró de nuevo, extrañamente orgulloso.

.

.

_La próxima vez no lo mencionarás a una patética pantera de fuego y tampoco te responderán únicamente lamiendo tu mejilla… humana._

_._

_._

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Ese Sesshomaru... :3**

**¿Voy bien? Espero (cien mil veces) de verdad que estén disfrutando la historia :) ¡Tambien espero sus reviews! y a quienes ya haya respondido, espero haber sido de ayuda en algo. **

**Los/as quiere:**

**Sery Taisho de Tetsuya**


End file.
